dead_world_book_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dead World (Book Series) Wiki
"When there's no room left in hell... the dead will walk the Earth." ''—The well known Zombie film quote. Dead World (Book Series) '''Dead World' is a book series written by Ryan Lee and divided into 3 parts each. It focuses upon one group of survivors struggling to survive the Zombie Apocalypse that has taken over the whole planet. The series is meant to follow Ryan's life for the approximate (???) volume run. As it is in all zombie media, just how exactly the outbreak started is unknown. Ryan Lee has announced that the logo for his book series was inspired by the logo of Robert Kirkman's famous comic series, The Walking Dead. Issues Ryan has divided the book series into several volumes: *'Volume 1': Days Gone Bye *'Volume 2': What Lies Ahead *'Volume 3': Safety Behind Bars *'Volume 4': A Better Defense *'Volume 5': This Sorrowful Life *'Volume 6': The Calm Before *'Volume 7': Made To Suffer *'Volume 8': What Happened Next *'Volume 9': What We've Become *'Volume 10': Fear The Hunters *'Volume 11': Life Among Them *'Volume 12': Too Far Gone *'Volume 13': No Way Out *'Volume 14': Where We Are *'Volume 15': A Larger World Plot Synopsis Days Gone Bye This volume begins the story of Ryan Lee, a high school student from Surrey, who is wounded in a car accident and emerges from a coma to find the world plagued by the undead. Upon returning home, he finds his house ransacked and his girlfriend gone. Ryan travels to a military evacuation zone in Atlanta to find his family and joins a small group of survivors along the way, all the while trying to adapt to life in this new world. What Lies Ahead This volume picks up after the events of Volume 1: Days Gone Bye. After the death of Caleb, Ryan, Ashleigh and the rest of the survivors leave Atlanta and travel across many miles of hostile territory seeking a safer home. The group picks up new members and loses old ones as they attempt to survive the brutal winter. The group eventually finds shelter at a small farm, though it is discovered that Russell Hampton, the owner of the farm, and his family are keeping a dark secret. Safety Behind Bars After being forced to leave the farm, Ryan's group stumbles upon what seems to be a permanent sanctuary, an abandoned prison. Soon after clearing one cell block and settling in, the survivors learn that they are not the only residents of this prison and realize for the first time that the greatest threat to their survival in this new world may not be the dead, but the living. The Heart's Desire The group manages to quell Dexter's rebellion and further secure the Prison. At the same time, a katana-wielding woman named Sonja arrives at the Prison seeking refuge. Her arrival leads to a major schism within the group, and Ryan's role as leader is questioned as the others start to fear for his sanity. The volume ends with one simple proclamation that will forever change the survivors of Dead World. A Better Defense After the dramatic events of the last volume, Ryan, Leo Howard and Sonja leave the Prison after spotting their first sign of other survivors. Their search brings them to a small town called Hoodsbury where a large, well-armed and well-organized group of survivors have taken refuge, led by a man named Phillip Jackson (also known as The Governor). Ryan and his comrades quickly learn, at a terrible cost to themselves, that they have fallen into the hands of the most dangerous group of people they could have imagined. This Sorrowful Life In this volume Ryan, Leo, and Sonja manage to escape from Hoodsbury with the help of some others wishing to be free from The Governor's insane rule. They manage to safely arrive back at the Prison, but they are completely unprepared for what they have found. The Calm Before The group attempts to settle down again after their nightmarish experiences at Hoodsbury. Relationships among the survivors at the Prison continue to grow as Ashleigh tries to maintain her relationship with Ryan. All the while, the group tries to prepare themselves for the sure revenge of The Governor and his town of psychotic survivors. Made To Suffer The Governor has finally found the Prison and attacks with amazing force. The group is torn over what action to take. While many choose to stay, others leave to fend for themselves. As the body counts rises and more and more damage is done to both sides, things will literally never be the same again for Ryan and his fellow survivors. What Happened Next After the Prison is destroyed and the group is scattered, Ryan and Lizzie attempt to find shelter in a nearby town and reunite with surviving members of the group. Ryan's physical and mental state begin to unravel, while Lizzie starts to grow more independent and apathetic. They eventually reunite with the surviving group members, but before they can fully recover however, three new survivors arrive and present an incredible opportunity for the group if they join them. What We've Become This volume takes place as the group is on the road making its way to Washington, D.C. with a scientist, Christopher Porter, who can apparently end the outbreak. Ryan is immediately at odds with Mark over their methods on how to lead. With Lizzie in tow, the three travel to Ryan's hometown for any supplies left at the police station and come across an old friend in the process. Along the way, Ryan finally sees just how far he is willing to go to protect the family he has left. Fear The Hunters While Ryan Lee and his group continue on their way to Washington, D.C., they start to suspect they are being stalked by someone in the woods. Suddenly, Taylor is kidnapped in the night and Ryan, Mark, Sonja, and Olivia set out to find this new threat and stop them. But these survivors may finally see their humanity torn to the last shreds with the actions they take to protect their own. Life Among Them In Volume 11, Ryan Lee and his group run across a seemingly trustworthy man named Aaron who escorts them to a large, walled-off community of suvivors living in the safety of the Fort Langley Safe-Zone led by a man named Douglas. It is a welcomed change for the weary surviors, but some members soon suspect that it may be too good to be true. Too Far Gone The members of Ryan's group settle into their new roles in the Fort Langley Safe-Zone, and Ryan, acting as constable, tries to make the place safer by stopping a dangerous man inside the community. But could Ryan and his battle-scarred compatriots be too far gone to live a peaceful life again? No Way Out After the murder of Douglas' wife, Ryan and his people begin to step up as the leaders of the community against the wishes of many residents. But the people of Fort Langley have a much bigger problem that they must deal with together when they discover they are surrounded by a massive herd of roamers. A Larger World To Be Added Trivia *''Dead World'' is most likely based off The Walking Dead comic series. *Ryan's awakening in the hospital room with no recollection of prior events is very similar to the opening of 28 Days Later, a 2002 British horror film. **It is also very similar to the opening of Robert Kirkman's The Walking Dead comic series. *Lizzie and Mika Samuels, exclusive characters from The Walking Dead television series, appear in Volume 2 as part of a small group which joins the survivors. **Their father's name was changed to Brian to make it less confusing to the readers. **Ryan and Ashleigh become adoptive parents to Lizzie and Mika after Brian's death. *Unlike her character in The Walking Dead, Lizzie Samuels is fully aware of what the Walkers are.